Las Grandiosas Aventuras De Pinkie Bandicoot
by leinahtan
Summary: no se actualizara el Fic por tiempo indefinido, ¿causa? robo de aparato electrónico en el cual se escribía la historia, nadie sabe cuando se retoma el Fic, atentamente Nathaniel
1. Chapter 1

Crash estaba en un día de campo con su hermana menor Coco, los dos estaban descansando, almorzando y luego jugando cerca de donde estaba su picnic.  
Estaban jugando a las escondidas. Crash había encontrado un buen escondite detrás de un árbol, pero detrás de él alguien aparece, era Neo Cortex, quien aun tenia en sí varias heridas de raspones de su derrota, él traía un nuevo rayo que había diseñado y con una gran risa dice  
-Ahora si estarás acabado Crash, con mi rayo multiverso me desharé de ti como debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo.  
Crash solo se rascaba a cabeza al no entender mucho de lo que estaba hablando Cortex. En ese momento llegó Coco -¡te encontré Crash!  
Cortex sonriente dice -me desharé de la mosca de tu hermana primero...  
El villano apunta el rayo y lo dispara hacia Coco pero, Crash se interpuso en el disparo del rayo, lo raro fue que cuando el rayo llegó a Crash pero no pasó nada.  
Crash empezó a reírse de eso pero Coco estaba extrañada por aquel rayo aparentemente inofensivo.  
Cortex dice -Hasta nunca tonto Bandicoot- y se dio a la fuga, de pronto Crash es absorbido por una extraña fuerza, un portal apareció de la nada frente a él, Coco también estaba siendo atraída hacia ese portal, pero se aferró al árbol y se salvó, Crash no pudo aferrarse a nada ya que la fuerza de con que era atraido al portal era tanta que salio disparado hacia dentro impactándose contra el suelo con tal fuerza que rebotó y chocó contra una pared, rompiéndose el brazo y torciéndose el pie.

**PARTE PINKIE**

Pinkie Pie andaba felizmente saltando por la vida, estaba muy contenta ya que había hecho una gran fiesta el día anterior.  
Enfrente de ella aparece algo veloz que dejo una linea naranja. Sorprendida mira un portal, allí habían muchas lucecitas destellantes.  
-¡Uy! ¡hay fiesta!- dijo ella y de un salto entró al portal.  
El pobre Bandicoot estaba pegado a una pared, éste solo se quedaba sobándose el brazo roto y al pararse le costaba caminar. Enfrente de él había un grupo de caballitos de colores y como no podía caminar, pensó en ir montado en uno de ellos para ir de vuelta al portal, pero al subirse a uno de ellos el caballo grita diciendo -¡AHHH! ¡Monstruo!- con lo que tira a Crash al suelo y todos esos caballitos huyen de Crash.  
EN LA OTRA DIMENSIÓN.  
Coco miró el portal, la fuerza de atracción ya era débil por lo que ella ya no tenia que aferrarse al árbol, se acercó un poco al portal, Crash había sido absorbido dentro, parecía peligroso entrar allí pero tenía que salvar a su hermano, ella piensa un momento pero algo la interrumpe.  
-¡WIIIIII!- se escucha una voz que provenía del portal.  
-¿Crash eres...?  
Una pony rosa sale del portal y aterriza encima de Coco.  
-¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡fiesta! ¡¿Dónde es la fiesta?! ¡¿Dónde?!- Pinkie vio que estaba encima de Coco y se levantó.  
-Disculpa, ¿pero quién eres tú?- preguntó Coco luego de levantarse.  
-Yo soy Pinkie Pie- dijo la pony alegre -y... ¡Oye! ¡no te conozco! ¡Hola! ¿Cuál es tu nombre amiguita?  
-Mi nombre es Coco, ahora ¿sabes dónde se encuentra...?  
-Coco... ¿Coco? ¡Coco! ¡Genial!- dijo Pinkie saltando de alegría.  
Ignorando a la pony parlante Coco miró el portal y vio que éste se cerraba.  
-Crash...

**EQUESTRIA**

Después de armar el escándalo, Crash se estira en el suelo ya que estaba lastimado, tenia un pie adolorido y su brazo estaba roto.  
Tirado en el suelo observa 3 imágenes muy coloridas acercándose.  
Escucha a la naranja decir -¿Qué es eso?- con lo que la blanca le dice -No lo sé, pero se ve divertido.  
Las tres se pusieron frente a él.  
-Hola ¿Quien eres?- saludó la unicornio blanca. La amarilla le dice -No lo saludes parece ser un perro, puede tener rabia... o pulgas.  
Crash se levanta y al dar unos pasos las tres chiquitas dan un salto atrás.  
-¿Que eres?- pregunta Scootaloo.  
Crash responde -jo waravei.  
-Parece divertido, ¿Nos lo quedamos?- dijo Applebloom.  
Sweetie le dice -Mi hermana no me dejaría tener mascotas...  
La pegaso naranja le dice -a mi, mis padres tampoco me dejan tener mascotas... ¿que hay de ti Applebloom?  
Ella piensa un momento y le dice - No lo sé, pero... podríamos tenerlo para la casa club de las crusaders...  
Las tres crusaders piensan un momento y dicen -¡SÍ!- estaban entusiasmadas por la gran idea de tener una mascota para la casa Club.  
Crash solo se rasca la cabeza con su mano buena, tras ver la risa de esas 'niñas' él solo sigue su camino, cojeando y dirigiéndose hacia alguna parte, no sabía a donde porque ese lugar era desconocido para él.  
Las pequeñas ponys, al ver que el se alejaba van tras él, lo alcanzan, y lo levantan.  
Crash, al ser levantado, solo siente más dolor en su brazo, ya que las tres lo llevan al galope y sin cuidado hasta su casa club. Crash no podía hacer nada, con brazo roto y pierna lastimada no podía alejarlas ni tampoco huir de ellas.  
Cuando llegaron, él fue tirado "cariñosamente" lo tiran al mismo tiempo y cayó en medio de una alfombra. Las tres lo observaban.  
-¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó Sweetie Belle.  
-Creo que hay que ver qué le pasa a este perrito- respondió Applebloom.  
-¿Perrito?- replicó la anaranjada y de melena púrpura.  
La pony llamada Applebloom le responde -Claro que parece perrito Scootaloo, si no lo fuera ¿Por qué tendría la nariz así?  
Scootaloo solo miraba a Crash, el cual solo se hace un poco para atrás en el suelo, viéndole la nariz solo dice -puede ser, pero aun no comprendo, si es un perro ¿por que usa pantalones?  
La blanquita solo se acerca a él y observa sus prendas, eran solo unos guantes sin dedos, unos pantalones azules y unas zapatillas color rosado, y solo dice -Creo que... debe gustarle vestirse así- Con lo que Applebloom dice-Debe ser... pero, ¿como lo llamaremos? ¿alguna idea Sweetie Belle?- La blanquita piensa un momento y luego le responde -¿Qué tal Firulais?- Con lo que Scootaloo le dice -es muy ridículo, ni un perro aceptaría ese bobo nombre.  
Mientras ellas discutían Crash intenta levantarse, esta vez caminando mas lento por su pie malo y se dirige hacia la puerta. Mientras las niñas estaban distraídas, él baja con cuidado de la casa en el árbol.  
Una vez afuera se dio cuenta de que estaba en un huerto de manzanas y solo dice -Iaj- porque no le gustaban las manzanas. De su bolsillo él saca una wumpa, la cual estaba mas sabrosa que una manzana, ya caminando un rato, él observa lo que parecían ser mas caballitos, los cuales eran dos, uno rojo y otra de color naranja, la de naranja tenia un sombrero, el cual Crash de inmediato pensó que era de rodeo, con una sonrisa en la cara él se sube arriba de ese caballito. Y toma el sombrero, de un momento a otro ese caballito empieza a saltar tratando de hacer que Crash caiga, entonces el rojo le da una patada a Crash con lo que lo manda a volar a otra parte. El caballito rojo le dice a la de color naranja  
-¿estas bien Applejack?  
-Sí, gracias hermano, pero, ¿que corrales fue eso?  
-ni idea. ¿y tu sombrero?  
-espera...- se puso un caso en la cabeza y no estaba su sombrero -esa sabandija ¡me robó mi sombrero!

* * *

**a sido una semana dificil, el trabajo y coordinación, todo cuesta gracias a ForestTheOne el genio creativo y creador de las PARTES PINKIE y curiosas situaciones, yo creo el Dialogo y situaciones PARTES CRASH "EQUESTRIA", creado y trabajado en conjunto, Diseño de la portada hecho a mano por leinahtan S.A. todos los derechos reservados y zurdos escandalosos, seguid a TEAM WINONA por Facebook, nos vemos en unas semanas, o si da ganas de seguir haciendo algo como esto**


	2. Chapter 2

**EN LA OTRA DIMENSION, Isla Wumpa.**  
Coco repasó lo que sucedió de manera muy cuidadosa, el portal se había cerrado si se cerro, Crash había sido absorbido de ese portal a quien sabe donde, Cortex había escapado y traía consigo ese extraño rayo y en su lugar vino una pony de color rosado que brincaba más que un resorte en una cama elástica.  
-Esto no es para nada bueno...- se dijo a sí misma, observando el lugar donde el portal se había creado.  
-Hey ¿porqué esa cara taaaan larga? Vamos, ¡Sonríe!  
-No puedo ahora... tengo que pensar en una manera de traer a Crash de vuelta...- dijo un poco pensativa, mientras miraba la sonriente cara de esa pony rosa.  
-¿De vuelta? ¿De vuelta a donde? si estamos en...- Pinkie recién se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba -Oye... esto no es Ponyville  
-Claro que no es... ¿Ponyville?  
Pinkie no le prestó atención a esa chica y empezó a revisar el lugar, se subió a un árbol para tener una vista panorámica de todo el lugar, al ver mejor todo aquel nuevo mundo en el que esta se encontraba ahora mismo.  
Pinkie bajó del árbol de un brinco y se acercó a Coco.  
-Este es un muy bonito lugar y... ehm... ¿Dónde es la fiesta?  
-No hay fiesta, ahora, me podrías-  
-¿¡No hay fiesta!?  
-Escúchame por favor.  
-Oki  
-¿Me puedes ayudar?  
-¡Claro!  
-¿Me podrías decir de dónde vienes?  
-Con mucho gusto.  
Pinkie empezó a contar toda la historia de Equestria, desde sus inicios, tres pueblos divididos, las especies de los pegasos, unicornios y los ponys, los tres lideres, de eso paso a hablar mas rápido y todo lo que decía acerca de ponys, princesas, elementos de la armonía, castillos, bosques encantados y demás eran cosas un poco difíciles de entender para Coco ya que estaba acostumbrada lo normal y lo lógico.  
-... y así fue como descubrí mi cutie mark- dijo Pinkie sonriendo y concluyendo su relato.  
Coco puso su mano en la cabeza -Eso no será de mucha ayuda... ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo?- dijo Coco.  
-¡Claro!- dijo Pinkie  
Coco fue a recoger el picnic que habían armado ella y Crash, y puso todo en una canasta.  
-Bien... ahora a casa, sígueme- dijo Coco empezando a caminar, atravesando un espeso y frondoso bosque estilo tropical.  
-Okie dokie lokie  
La pony rosa siguió a Coco mientras seguía brincando y tarareando una canción.  
Llegaron a la casa y lo primero que hizo la pony rosada fue inspeccionar todo con una velocidad impresionante -Me encanta tu casa, es perfecta para hacer ¡Una fiesta!  
-Basta de fiestas- dijo Coco en tono muy serio.  
-Ow...  
Coco se pone a pensar un momento, mirando de reojo a esa Pony saltarina y curiosa.  
"Existen formas de abrir un portal... pero reunir el material necesario tomaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo aunque... podría ir a donde se encuentra Cortex y usar el mismo rayo para abrir otro portal... pero necesitaré de ayuda, a mejorado bastante las defensas desde el ultimo problema que tuvimos con el"  
-Eh... Pinkie Pie, ¿verdad?  
-Sip.  
-Pues me preguntaba si...  
-Si yo te ayudaría a encontrar un villano y quitarle un aparato que sirve para abrir una puerta dimensional y traer de vuelta a tu hermano y también devolverme a mi dimensión, ¿Cierto? ¡Claro que acepto con gusto! ademas ¡Será divertido!  
-¿Y como supiste de que...? No importa. Bien, grandioso, entonces, ¡a los botes!

**EN EQUESTRIA.**  
En medio del parque había un grupo de caballitos hablando con otro que era de color celeste con un peinado de arcoiris y tenía alas, ellos parecian muy molestos con ese pegaso, uno parado en frente habla por todos y le dice.  
-Rainbow dash, ¿podrías parar de practicar tu vuelo en el parque?- Con lo que esa Rainbow Dash le responde -el parque es de uso público, no es mi problema querer practicar aquí.  
-¿que no es tu problema?, siempre que vienes a practicar mandas a alguien al hospital, ya estamos hartos que caigas encima de nosotros, la otra vez fue un niño por tu culpa.  
-¿y que harán?  
-¿sabes que es el karma?  
-No ¿y con que se come?  
todos los caballitos miran al cielo ya que se escuchaba una especie de grito, lenta fue la reacción de esa pegaso ya que estaba distraída, encima de esa pegaso cae el pobre Crash encima haciendo un agujero, Crash tenia en su cabeza un sombrero de vaquero.  
Al estar encima de ese caballito celeste, Crash se larga a reír y a la vez a sobarse el brazo por dolor, se levanta y sale del agujero y se saca el sombrero saludando a esos caballitos y siguió su camino cojeando.  
Al levantarse del agujero Rainbow adolorida pregunta -¿que fue eso que me cayó encima?- Con lo que le respondieron -ese fue tu karma.

Crash estaba muy agotado, le dolía demasiado el brazo y la pierna estaba empeorando con el choque, al acercarse a una tienda, él observa unos botes de basura pensó ocultarse ahí un momento para descansar, al sentarse al lado de esos botes siente un agradable aroma a mora, en la ventana de esa tienda había un pastel de mora recién preparado. A Crash se le hace agua la boca de ver esa delicia recién hecha, se acerca lentamente a esa ventana, estirando su brazo bueno hacia el pastel el lo toma y le da un gran mordisco. Al morderlo escucha un grito de una chica, al levantarse a mirar por la ventana observa a un caballito blanco con un peinado elegante color morado con un cuerno, la cual gritaba -¡OH QUÉ HORROR! ¡Alguien ha robado mi pastel de mora! ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué haré ahora?

Con lo que Crash devuelve el pastel mordido a la ventana donde lo encontró, ella viendo una extraña mano que colocaba ese pastel ella de inmediato grita -¡AAHHHH! ¡Un ladrón!  
Era raro, aparecía una escoba levitando la cual golpea la mano de Crash, el pobre con la manito lastimada solo planta la carrera.


	3. Chapter 3

Un bebe dragón estaba en el parque leyendo un cómic de acción y ciencia ficción, al lado de ese dragón había una Pony color purpura leyendo un libro de flora y fauna silvestre, en ese libro aparecían muchos animales, todos extraños y exóticos, intentaba leer ese libro pero el pequeño dragón no dejaba de hacer gestos de explosiones, con lo que le dice al dragón -¡Spike! ¿puedes parar de hacer ruidos?

con lo que le responde  
-lo siento Twilight, es que este cómic esta interesante-.  
-aja si, ¿podrías leerlo en voz baja o simplemente leerlo cayado por favor?-.  
-esta bien Twilight-.  
corriendo y cojeando estaba una rara criatura frente al pequeño dragón, esta era un raro ser que nunca había visto, este se paraba de dos patas, usaba pantalones y zapatillas, tenia unos guantes en sus manos, y un sombrero de vaquero que mas parecía de aventurero, el completamente asombrado ante heroica aparición dice  
-¡genial es el capitán marsupial!  
-¿Spike que te dije sobre leer en silencio?-.  
al mirar al frente estaba el tal "capitán marsupial" el cual estaba corriendo y cojeando, Spike estaba asombrado ya que parecía ser uno de sus héroes, Twilight estaba con la boca abierta, asombrada por esa aparición la cual se alejaba en paso poco veloz, Spike se levanta y dice emocionado.  
-Twilight ¡que esperas vamos a verlo!-.  
ella no lo podía creer una especie que nunca había visto, ella se quedo sentada revisando su libro a fondo, buscando algo a que se asemejara al extraño ser, pero al no poder encontrar nada esta dice  
-Spike ¿donde se fue?-.  
con lo que el pequeño dragón le responde  
-yo que se, te dije que te apuraras, ahora no se donde habrá ido, le iba a pedir un autógrafo-.

**Mientras tanto en la otra dimensión.**  
Coco, junto a Pinkie Pie, partieron en un bote con dirección a la isla Sanity, Coco estaba casi segura de que Cortex estaba allí.  
Sin muchos problemas, sin contar las innumerables veces en las que Pinkie casi hace hundir el bote, ya casi llegaban a la isla.  
-¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!- gritó Pinkie que llevaba un traje de marinera que quien sabe dónde ella lo habría sacado.  
Llegaron a la orilla.  
-Bien, ya llegamos- dijo Coco -ahora trazaremos un plan, Pinkie Pie tú... ¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Dónde estás?...  
La pony rosada ya había bajado antes del bote.  
-Genial...- dijo no tan animada y bajando del bote -¿A dónde iría yo si fuese una pony rosada parlante que pareciera que hubiese comido demasiado azúcar y tiene un afán por las fiestas? Santo cielo, ni siquiera tiene sentido lo que acabo de decir.  
Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar a esa pony para luego ingresar en la guarida de Cortex, buscar entre sus máquinas y quitarle ese rayo multiverso, abrir el portal dimensional, traer de vuelta a casa a Crash, enviar de vuelta a Pinkie Pie y ser felices de nuevo. Todo eso ya se había formulado en la mente de Coco y con suerte todo saldría perfecto.  
-Pero antes, a encontrar a esa Pinkie- dijo empezando a buscarla, pero luego de tratar de encontrarla, casi se rindió -Sabía que debía haber hecho un radar para encontrarla en casos como este, al menos un GPS podría ser de ayuda...- Coco escuchó una voz, se escuchaba cerca, sí, era la voz de Pinkie que decía -¡Woohoo!  
-Pinkie Pie- dijo Coco y caminó en la dirección de donde provenía la voz de la pony de fiestas -Bien, espero que no llegue hasta la entrada de-  
Escuchó la voz de Pinkie de nuevo -¡Oh! ¡Una entrada a una planta de residuos tóxicos! ¡Genial! la lalalalala la.  
-Algo me dice que esa pony me dará muchos problemas- dijo Coco y corrió entre esa selva hasta llegar la entrada de la planta de residuos tóxicos de Cortex.  
Coco se dispuso a entrar a la planta de residuos, después de todo, por allí era el único camino para poder llegar a la mansión de Cortex, así que eso era un avance en su plan... mas o menos.

**Mientras tanto en Equestria.**  
-Muy bien amiguitos, todos tan limpios y sanos, me gustaría llevarlos a sus casa pero aún tengo a otros amigos que atender-dijo una pegaso amarilla con cabellos lacios de color rosa pálido, esta le hablaba a unos animalitos del bosque. Ella estaba volviendo a su casa, en el camino observa a un raro ser que se asemejaba a un perrito, ella simplemente se queda parada en silencio observando como este animalito caminaba en dos patas.  
A lo lejos, ella se fijó que este animal raro estaba cojeando, tenía la manito adolorida y el brazo algo animal al pasar por el lado de ella solo le dice –Ie  
Ella solo le responde –Ehm… ¿hola?- Crash al sobarse el brazo ella no evita preguntarle -¿te duele mucho el brazo?- Con lo que el responde sí con la cabeza, ella al notar que le entendía no evita preguntarle-¿que eres…?nunca te había visto…- con lo que Crash le responde -nia o werei-  
-¿Que… no eres de por aquí…?  
-A ha…  
-¿Estás lastimado?-  
-Too  
-¿Me… dejarías revisarte?  
Él solamente dice que si con la cabeza, ya que el dolor era muy insoportable.  
Crash al ver que esa "pelos lacios" era amable la acompaña a esa pegaso hasta su casa. Ella no evita preguntarle al raro animal-por cierto ¿De dónde vienes?- Crash solo hacía gestos con su mano casi buena junto a unos balbuceos, con lo que ella responde -entonces ¿es muy lejos?- Bueno, no siempre se le puede entender al pobre de Crash, el solo se sienta en una silla.  
Ella al fin presentándose le dice-mi nombre es Fluttershy… ¿Y el tuyo?  
El tomando aire le responde -Iash Andicut.  
Ella al revisarle el brazo se dio cuenta del problema y de inmediato dice-tienes el brazo roto, oh por Celestia… parece demasiado grave…  
Crash alarmándose un poquito empieza a exagerar con el brazo bueno, haciendo como si fuera a morirse, ella de inmediato va al baño trayendo un botiquín de primeros auxilios, sacando unos vendajes y también una jeringa. El animal, al ver la jeringa de inmediato se alarma, tomando el sombrero que tenía en la cabeza, empieza a morderlo, luego de inyectarle el contenido de la jeringa, el simplemente se aguanta el dolor, pero después de cuatro segundos el dolor desaparece haciendo sentir a Crash muy aliviado, la anestesia sí servía. Fluttershy toma las vendas y envuelve el brazo por completo, al final ella le dice  
-bien Iash, vas a estar bien, creo que no deberías usar esa pata durante mucho, mucho tiempo.  
Él solo estiraba su mano buena hacia arriba diciendo -e je e eje je- La anestesia había sido bastante fuerte, tanto que el se levanta y al dar un paso le salio con chanfle y se cae para atras.  
Fluttershy no lo podía creer, tenía que darle la noticia a sus amigas, había encontrado un animalito nunca antes visto y que podía casi hablar, mirando hacia Iash ella lo mira tirado en el piso, algo preocupada le pregunta -Iash ¿estas bien?.

**En la isla Sanity.**  
Una vez dentro de la planta de residuos tóxicos, Coco avanzaba con cuidado y esperaba no encontrarse con algún animal sin una vacuna antirrábica. Coco llamaba a Pinkie Pie en un tono casi bajo -Pinkie ¿Dónde estás?- pero no respondía y solo escuchaba las risitas de la pony rosada.  
-Hmm... Veamos... algo que pueda llamar su atención...- Coco pensó un momento, y de nuevo empezó a llamarla -Pinkie Pie, Te tengo una sorpresa- la rosada aún no aparecía -Hmm... Habrá fiesta.  
-¡Uh fiesta, fiesta, fiesta!- dijo Pinkie que al parecer la escuchó. La pony fiestera apareció delante de Coco con confeti cayendo y sujetando un globo celeste -¡Hola Coco!- saludó Pinkie que daba pequeños brincos en su lugar.  
-Shh... Baja la voz.  
-¡¿Por qué?!  
-¡Shhh!  
-Oki.  
-Bueno, al menos ya te encontré.  
-¿Estábamos jugando a las escondidas? ¡Oh! ¡Juguemos de nuevo!  
-Pinkie.  
-Esta vez tú te escondes y yo te buscaré ¡Será divertido! contare asta cien.  
-Pinkie.  
-¡Diversión! ¡Diversión! ¡Diversión! ¡Diversión! la la la laa laa.  
-¡Pinkie!  
-¿Si?  
-Shh... Silencio- dijo Coco ya un poco alterada y de mal humor -Mira, si me ayudas a conseguir el Rayo Multiverso y rescatar a Crash, en serio te prometo que jugaremos e incluso haremos una fiesta, solo no te pierdas y no hagas ruido.  
-Hmm...de acuerdo- la pony pensó un poco -Pero... ¿Lo prometes como una promesa Pinkie?  
-¿Qué es una 'promesa Pinkie'?- preguntó Coco.  
-Es una promesa que no debes romper por nada, NADA pero ¡NADA! en el mundo.

**5 horas despues**  
-Ok, lo prometo con tu... 'promesa Pinkie'  
-No se dice así tontita, es así, con cerrojo si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo- dijo mientras con su pata hizo el signo de una equis en su pecho y luego se tapó un ojo.  
-¿Y por qué tendría que decir eso haciendo eso?- preguntó Coco completamente extrañada por aquel tipo de promesa tan rara.  
-Porque así es la promesa Pinkie.  
Una respuesta a la que Coco pudo haber encontrado varios argumentos, sin embargo solo se limitó a decir -¿No hay una forma más abreviada y menos ridícula de hacer esa promesa?  
-No pie Dopie.  
-Si es para que no estés desapareciendo todo el rato... De acuerdo... con cerrojo... si no arrojo un pastelito a mi... ¿ojo?- hizo lo mismo que Pinkie, pero sin ganas y un poco avergonzada.  
-¡Y Liiiiisto!- dijo Pinkie satisfecha.  
-Ajá, ahora ¿Puedes bajar tu volumen un poco? Si sigues hablando tan fuerte llamaras la atención de alguien y nuestra misión es llegar a la mansión de Cortex desapercibidas.  
-Desaper.. ¿qué? ¿Desparasitadas?...  
-No "Aunque no es mala idea…" desapercibidas, o sea, llegar allá sin que nadie nos note.  
-Aaah ok, jeje.  
Coco empezó a caminar y Pinkie la siguió dando pequeños saltos y tarareando una cancioncita inventada por ella.

* * *

ForesTheOne  
**(Pudo ser mejor, pudo ser peor, no sé, eso lo verás tú. Hice lo que pude)**

leinahtan  
**(sera, bueno ahora a seguir, es complicado trabajar algunos argumentos y diálogos, sera, adiós, cuídense de las pulgas y parasitos, al igual que Coco y Pinkie, nunca saben de donde aparecen)**


	4. Chapter 4

**EN LA ISLA DE NEO CORTEX**

Coco y Pinkie Pie seguían su travesía para llegar obtener el rayo multiverso y traer de vuelta a Crash. Ya habían llegado a la abandonada sala de experimentos químicos y pociones del doctor Nitrus Brio.  
Ambas pasan observando el lugar hasta que Coco se detiene -Pinkie Pie, ¿Estás cansada?  
-Hmm... solo un poquis- responde la sonriente pony.  
-¿Y si descansamos aquí por un momento? además, ya es de noche, el día pasó muy rápido.  
-Okie dokie lokie.  
Coco ya se preparaba para dormir hasta que vio que Pinkie ya no estaba acompañándola.  
-Otra vez no- se dijo Coco, levantó la mirada y mas bien la pony no se había ido -Oh, mas bien, solo está jugando con pociones peligrosas y frascos explosivos... un momento ¡¿qué?!- fue rápidamente hacia Pinkie y le quitó un frasco con el cual la pony fiestera jugaba.  
-No toques estas cosas Pinkie, son completamente peligrosas- le advierte.  
-¿Peligrosas?- Pinkie observó una de las pociones y alzó una -No lo parecen.  
-Deja eso- ordenó Coco.  
-Ok- Pinkie lanzó la poción a una pared y explotó -Oh vaya... y eso que me la iba a tomar, jeje.  
-No es broma, ahora no toques nada de eso.  
-Oki, ahora ¿Quieres un cupcake?  
-Cupcake...?  
-Eso mismo- dijo Pinkie mostrando una bandeja con muchos cupcakes.  
-¿Y de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Coco.  
-Del horno.  
-Pero aquí no hay ningún horno.  
-Claro que no hay, da-ah, hasta yo me di cuenta de que este es un laboratorio, jeje- Pinkie Pie se come uno de los tantos cupcakes -Estos los traje de Sugarcube Corner- se comió otros tres de un solo bocado -¿Quieres?  
-Ehm... paso.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EQUESTRIA.**  
Fluttershy despierta feliz por nuevo amiguito Iash o Crash o como se llame. Al salir de la habitacion mira hacia el sofa donde lo habia dejado instalado, pero al ver ahí noto que no estaba, buscando por dentro de la casa. Va y le pregunta a su conejito  
-Angel, ¿has visto a Iash?  
Él señala afuera, Fluttershy mira por la ventana, mirando a Iash con un tutu de ballet color rosa puesto, también llevaba puesto una diadema de plastico, él estaba bailando acompañado de las tres pequeñas las cuales observan cómo él gira haciendo parte de su baile, terminando la musica Iash hace reverencia a su público, las tres niñas estaban chocando sus cascos contra el suelo en señal de agrado.  
Sweetie Belle algo triste dice -Chicas, ¿Ustedes creen que podamos minimo conseguir nuestras cutie mark en el ballet? por que parece muy complicado.  
Applebloom levantándose dice -sigamos intentando, quien sabe si nuestro talento puede estar en la danza artistica.  
Las tres niñas de inmediato levantan sus cascos chocándolos y diciendo  
-¡Cutie Marks Crusaders en accion!  
De eso Scootaloo dice -Vamos Iash, nos tienes que enseñar a hacer estos giros.  
Fluttershy estaba observando por la ventana con cierta preocupación ya que no sabia si Iash estaba bien como para soportar a esas niñas.  
Mientras tanto en la biblioteca de Ponyville...  
-Bien aqui tenemos algo de informacion- dijo Twilight la cual tenia un libro enfrente, Rarity observando el libro dice  
-parece tener cierto parecido a esos perros diamante, pero es muy distinto a , con un sombrero rojo con una cinta blanca dice -¿Cuándo creen que lo atrapemos? quiero recuperar mi sombrero, este es ridí...- Rarity algo molesta mira a Applejack la cual sonrie de manera culpable y dice -... ridículamente hermoso y llamativo- así sacándose su amiga diseñadora de encima.

**EN LA ISLA DE Neo Cortex**  
Coco despierta y sí, nuevamente se da cuenta de que la pony parlante de otra dimensión ya no estaba a la vista.  
-Esa Pinkie me va a sacar de quicio...  
-¡¿Alguien dijo queso?!-dijo Pinkie en algún lugar del laboratorio.  
Tratando de calmarse y no sonar molesta, Coco dice. -Pinkie, ¿A dónde te fuiste?  
-No me fui a ningún lado- dijo Pinkie que de la nada ya estaba junto a ella.  
-Pero cómo...? ¿Cómo haces eso?  
-¿Hacer qué?  
-... nada, olvídalo.  
-Ok- dijo la pony rosa -¿Y ahora tienes hambre o sed?  
-Ahora que lo preguntas, pues un poco.  
-¡Perfecto!- Pinkie sacó (de la nada, como siempre) una bandeja grande, con sándwiches, jugo y un vaso con leche.  
-¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?- preguntó Coco que tenía los ojos muy abiertos de ver ese desayuno -Déjame adivinar, ese tal Sugarcube Corner, ¿No?  
-Nop, del refrigerador del castillo- respondió Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.  
-Espera ¿qué?  
-Dije, del refri-  
-Ya escuché, solo que ¿Cómo llegaste allí?  
-Fue fácil.

-...  
-Y...?- preguntó Coco esperando que la pony le explicara.  
-¿Y qué?- dijo Pinkie sin entenderle.  
-Nada- Coco se dispuso a comer el desayuno traído por Pinkie, comió un sándwich y tomó la leche.  
-Delicioso, ¿No?- dijo la alegre pony.  
-Si- bebió un sorbo del vaso con jugo -sobre todo el jugo.  
-Y eso que decías que era peligroso- Pinkie empezó a reír.  
Coco dejó de beber el jugo -Espera, ¿De dónde sacaste esto?  
-De aquí- Pinkie le mostró un frasco de poción.  
¡¿Qué?!- Alarmada, Coco le arrebató el frasco para ver la etiqueta y empezó a leerla, decía "Mutantizador especial para bandicoots, ahora con sabor a tuti frutti :D"  
-Mutantizador!  
De repente, las cejas de Coco se volvieron muy gruesas, la nariz le creció, su cabello se volvió estilo afro y tenía una frondosa barba además que le salió una joroba. Pinkie se tiró al piso matándose de risa por ver a Coco así.  
-¡PINKIE!- gritó completamente enojada por verse así.  
5 minutos después...  
La pony de Equestria buscaba entre las demás pociones y frascos químicos mientras Coco la perseguía muy enojada.  
A Pinkie todo eso le parecía un juego y no paraba de reír, sin embargo sabía que a Coco no le gustaba su nuevo "look" y logró encontrar el antídoto y se lo dio a la Bandicoot volviéndola a la normalidad, bueno casi, porque su cabello seguía con ese estilo afro.  
Coco aun estaba enojada con Pinkie por lo que ella le hizo a su linda apariencia, pero como ya estaba casi como antes, solo se limitó a decir  
-No vuelvas a hacer eso.  
-Oki amiguis  
Pasado el momento, volvieron a retomar el camino para llegar al lugar donde Cortex guardaba sus inventos.  
Mientras iban, Pinkie se imaginaba a Coco con ese peinado, un pantalón de campana, en una pista de baile con una bola disco y muchos colores, algo así como en los 80's.  
-Pinkie, ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Coco.  
-De nada- dijo la pony rosa escondiendo una risita y para sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, empezó a pensar en el dilema de la desparasitación y su importancia en la misión.

**DE VUELTA A EQUESTRIA**  
En el segundo piso de la biblioteca estaba un pequeño dragón leyendo su cómic de ciencia ficción de héroes y villanos, aventuras y desafios, romance y heroísmo, de todo un poco tenia en su canasta donde él dormía, mirando su mantita, él se la coloca en su espalda como capa diciendo  
-Yo soy Spike el Súper Dragón, y con mis llamas fundiré montañas.  
Escupiendo su pequeña flamita color verde hacia el aire -Con mi fuerza moveré montañas de piedras.  
Moviendo una pequeña pila de libros -y y y... soy un debilucho y enclenque, owww... jamas seré un héroe, estas flamitas soy muy pequeñas.  
Desanimado mira hacia la ventana, de ahí se saca la manta que lleva por capa y dice.  
-jamas seré un súper heroe.  
Al ver por la ventana observa a alguien que pensó que no volvería a ver  
-Santo guacamole, es el Capitán marsupial, pero... ¿por qué lleva un tutu de ballet?... espera, esas son las Cutie Mark Crusaders, debieron... ¡haber capturado al Capitán Marsupial para entregarlo al malvado Doctor Nai Forget para volverlo su esclavo con su rayo de control mental!  
Tomando su manta como capa de nuevo, dice -este es un trabajo para... ¡Spike el Súper Dragón!  
Saliendo por la puerta de enfrente, antes de salir Twilight le pregunta  
-¿A dónde vas Spike?  
-¡Voy a salvar al mundo!  
-Ok, pero vuelve temprano que hará frio esta noche.  
-Si Twilight.  
Spike sale y va a la casa club de las CMC, se prepara, se coloca una máscara de ojos para ocultar su identidad, lentamente él se escabulle subiendo encima de la casa club, moviendo una tabla el miraba adentro, observaba que Applebloom parecia decirle algo a Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle teniendo la radio dice -bien, ahora creo que hay que practicar, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Firulais?  
Scootaloo le responde -lo deje amarrado a la rama del árbol, parecia un poco molesto por el nuevo collar antipulgas.  
Spike mirando hacia la mencionada rama observa al Capitan marsupial amarrado con un collar antipulgas en el cuello vistiendo tambien un tutu de ballet, el parecia estar rascándose la cabeza con su zapatilla tratando de quitarse el collar antipulgas, Spike viendo eso baja y acercándose poco hacia El capitán marsupial el dice  
-Shhh... soy Spike el Súper Dragón y vengo a liberarte capitán marsupial.


End file.
